pas si froid que ça
by jojoaquarius
Summary: cross over / OOC kakashi rencontre un curieux personnage voulant se venger qui l'envoie dans un monde parallèle, prison des personnages de manga,... mais curieusement il va bien finir par s'y plaire kakashi/camus


**_Disclaimer: _**les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire si!

**_Rated: _**T

**_Note_**: c'était ma toute première fic alors s'il vous plait soyez indulgents j'avais de drôles d'idées quand je l'aie écrite, peutètre que j'avais pas non plus toute ma tête, mais bon, je voulais vraiment voir mes deux persos de manga préférés ensemble mm s'ils été pas dans le mm manga

j'espère que sa vous plaira, et bonne lecture

**_

* * *

_**

_**Kakashi-Camus**_

Une belle journée commençait près du village de konoha. Kakashi avait réussi à avoir l'autorisation de passer une journée sans ces idiots de Naruto, sasuke et Sakura. Entre un énergumène complètement idiot, un gamin qui passait son temps à faire la gueule et une adolescente qui pensait plus au grand amour qu'au ninjutsu, le beau gris avait bien besoin d'un peu de vacances.

Le soleil brillait loin dans le ciel, et la forêt dans laquelle se promenait Kakashi était calme, il n'y avait pas d'autre bruit que le vent dans les feuilles. Ce dernier aurait bien aimé ne pas être un héros de manga pour mener une petite vie tranquille et ne pas la passer à manquer de se faire tuer à longueur de journée. (Les auteurs sont des êtres sadiques)

Après quelques heures de marche, kakashi décida de faire une pose et s'allonger dans l'herbe. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien.

Tout a coup, il se releva brusquement, il avait entendu un bruit.

_Les auteurs pourront jamais me laisser tranquilles, même mon seul jour de repos ils vont me le gâcher._

Plus aucun bruit, le ninja se dit qu'il s'était inquiété pour rien et reprit sa lecture du « paradis du batifolage » tome 8.

Il s'était déjà allongé sur l'herbe qu'il sentit quelques chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un lui tomber dessus et lui mettre un couteau à la gorge.

« tais toi si tu tiens à la vie !!! » dit le personnage mystérieux

Kakashi décida de ne pas résister, comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf et se faire prendre aussi facilement ?

Le personnage les lâcha et le beau gris se rendit compte qu'il était paralysé.

« Je m'appelle Ludidimaru, chasseuse de personnages de manga. Mon rôle est de les envoyer dans un monde parallèle, et ils disparaîtront des mémoires.

Pourquoi fais tu cela Ludidimaru

J'ai moi-même posé ma candidature pour être le personnage principal d'un manga. Tous m'ont refusé, je ne suis pas assez hors du commun qu'ils me répondaient !!!! Mais maintenant je vais tous vous faire disparaître et je serai vengé, je serai le seul héros sur terre !!!! Hahaha!!

_Encore un cinglé dont je vais devoir me débarrasser._

Mais Kakashi n'eu pas le temps de se défendre que Ludidimaru prononça une incantation et le notre pauvre héros fut envoyé dans les airs et, après une longue chute, atterrit sur le sol très dur.

_Bon, je suis en un seul morceau, c'est déjà ça _

Il examina le paysage qui l'entourait, il dépassait les limites de l'imagination. Des plaines vertes s'étendaient tout autour de lui, et au loin, des montagnes si hautes qu'il pensait ne jamais pouvoir les atteindre.

Non loin de là, il vit un village qui lui paraissait perdu mais avec un petit semblant de vie.

Plus il s'approchait, moins il croyait ce qu'il voyait. Une sorte de monde étrange, où les personnages de tous les genres se seraient égarés, un mélange de magie et d'irréel.

A l'entrées du village, il vit un jeune homme assit sur ce qui semblait être un escalier d'un temple grec. _Un temple grec ? _Il portait une magnifique armure dorée, et ses cheveux étaient bleus. Il avait un magnifique visage et Kakashi ne pu détourner son regard. Après quelques secondes, il se décida à arrêter de fixer cet agréable inconnu et engager la conversation :

« excusez-moi, pourriez vous me dire où on est ?

en enfer ! Grommela le chevalier en guise de réponse

mais encore ? _Cool, en plus il est bavard !_

j'sais pas, tu m'ennuie, demande a quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Kakashi partit, visiblement déçu, à la recherche de quelqu'un qui aurait pu le renseigner.

En parcourant la rue, il eu l'occasion de rencontrer plusieurs personnages, qu'il ne connaissait pas. Sa première rencontre fut avec Hammtaro. _Merde, pourquoi je n'ai pas pris option hamster au lycée ninja !!!! J'suis bien maintenant. _

Il maudissait cette Ludidimaru, et sa foutue jalousie. Lui, il n'avait pas cherché à devenir héros après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était génial !!!

La rue était bien peuplée, mais entre les sailor moon qui gloussaient en le voyant et les shinigami de death note qui lui faisaient, non pas peur, (comment un ninja de niveau supérieur aurait il peur ?) mais froid dans le dos, il décida de revenir voir son beau jeune homme.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant son temple grec, Kakashi vit le beau bleu toujours assis sur ses escaliers qui le regardait s'approcher et s'assit à coté de lui.

« t'as trouvé personne, hein ? dit le chevalier sur un ton moqueur

non, entre les hamsters et les glousseuses, personne pour me renseigner. Tu semble être de loin le moins chiant, même si t'es froid.

flatté

bon tu ne veux toujours pas me dire où on est ?

nulle part !

c'est pas une réponse ça ! Franchement j'en ai marre, tu veux pas arrêter d'être un glaçon deux minutes et être sympa ?

J'y peux rien j'suis un glaçon, et ici t'es là où atterrissent tout les personnages de mangas qui ont rencontré cette enfoirée de Ludidimaru. Un espace hors du temps dont tu ne peux pas sortir.

Kakashi resta un bon moment sans parler, il se trouvait dans un gros pétrin. Dans un endroit qu'il connaissait mêle pas, avec comme seule compagnie un glaçon qui ne le laissait même pas indifférent (eh oui, Kakashi le trouvait bien mignon ce bloc de glace).

La nuit commençait à tomber, et tout les deux se trouvaient là, sur cet escalier sans dire un mot, quand Kakashi se sentit grelotter. Son compagnon le remarqua :

« Viens, entre chez moi, tu vas tomber malade si tu ne te mes pas au chaud »

Le ninja l'accompagna à l'intérieur avec un regard reconnaissant, ce qui n'échappa au chevalier qui esquissa un sourire.

« Je m'appelle Camus, chevalier d'or du verseau, gardien de la déesse Athéna.

Kakashi, ninja de niveau supérieur du village de Konoha.

connais pas

j' m'en doute bien »

Camus, qui se révéla être un excellent cuisinier, cuisina un plat grec à son hôte, et les deux nouveaux amis mangèrent et parlèrent beaucoup.

« t'es là depuis longtemps ? demanda Kakashi

tout dépend de ce que tu appelles longtemps. Ici, depuis à peu près deux semaines, mais dans le monde réel a peine quelques minutes. Une seconde dans notre monde correspond à l'éternité ici. »

Kakashi fut ravit que son compagnon se détende et arrive a lui parler normalement. Il buvait ses paroles en dévorant les yeux si bleus du chevalier.

_C'est pas vrai, je suis en train de tomber amoureux moi ! _

Camus répondit aux questions du ninja, visiblement avide d'en savoir plus sur le verseau qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Certes il aurait pu y répondre un peu moins froidement, mais, cette personnalité plaisait à Kakashi. Quand Camus demanda à ce dernier de lui parler de sa vie d'avant, il ne pu s'empêcher de rire timidement à certains aspect du ninja.L'amour naissant que celui-ci ressentait pour le chevalier n'était peut-être pas réciproque, mais, visiblement, le beau gris plaisait à Camus.

Après un bon repas, Camus et Kakashi décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Le seul problème étant qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul grand lit double (quel problème quand on y pense ?)

Pendant la nuit, le ninja n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il pensait et repensait à cette magnifique journée qui lui avait fait découvrir la créature la plus délicieuse au monde. Le fait qu'elle dormait là, à coté de lui, le perturbait plus qu'autre chose et se rendait bien compte qu'il se passait quelque chose dans ce cœur, qui n'avait jamais été amoureux.

_C'est pas vrai ! Comment veut il que je m'endorme s'il dors à coté de moi ? _

Il finit par s'endormir de fatigue.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Kakashi se demanda ce qu'il faisait ici et si le beau jeune homme de ses souvenirs n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il descendit l'escalier de marbre, il sentit une bonne odeur de crêpes. Dans la cuisine, se trouvait un Camus en tablier brodé en train de s'affairer à la cuisine. La vision de ce chevalier vêtu de la sorte éveilla les fantasmes du ninja. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon avec ce tablier rose, pourquoi il s'habille comme ça, c'est pour éveiller les cœur de tous les mecs du quartier ?_

« Oh bonjour, je ne t'avais pas vu ! dit Camus quand il remarqua la présence du ninja

B..bonjour camus

tu veux quoi, crêpes confitures ou crêpes au sucre ?

_Aucune, c'est toi que je veux mon amour !!!!_

Confitures, merci ! répondit t-il machinalement en s'asseyant à table.

Tu as bien dormis ? Moi j'ai dormis comme un loir !!!

_Bien sûr, à coté de toi on ne peut faire de beaux rêves !!!_

Moi aussi

Camus et Kakashi décidèrent de sortir du village pour la journée pour explorer les environs. Camus n'avait pas encore visité son nouveau monde, et fut ravi de partir avec son nouvel ami.

Après plusieurs heures de marche (eh oui, nous avons ici affaire à deux grand sportifs) ils décidèrent de s'arrêter un peu. Les deux marcheurs avaient presque atteint le pied des montagnes et observaient le monde qui s'étendait sous leurs yeux : le pays était très différent du monde réel. Face à eux s'étendait une plaine immense, et à leur gauche, l'océan. Kakashi remarqua qu'il était de la même couleur que les yeux de son amoureux.

Ils restèrent là un bon moment à discuter, assis sur un tronc d'arbre côte à côte. Le ninja était aux anges. Soudain, les deux amis furent interrompus par la foudre. La nuit commençait à tomber et la pluie venait s'y ajouter.

« trop tard pour rentrer

on a qu'à trouver un abri

Ils coururent quelques minutes, et arrivèrent à l'entrée d'une grotte. Tout deux furent d'accord pour y passer la nuit. Kakashi s'occupa d'allumer le feu, le verseau étant un dédoué de la vie, il gelait tous les bouts de bois qu'il touchait.

Le repas du soir fut très maigre, le reste des crêpes du matin, mais Kakashi s'en fichait, il avait un Camus plus souriant qu'à l'ordinaire à lui tout seul. En effet, le chevalier ne trouvait pas la situation si déplaisante que ça, mais il était trop fier pour se l'avouer. Il se surprenait lui même à sourire de la sorte, jamais dans sa vie d'avant il n'avait autant été heureux, il en avait mal aux joues.

Les deux égarés assis face à face, cessèrent tout à coup de parler et se fixèrent. Kakashi, ne pouvant se retenir, s'empara alors subitement des lèvres du chevalier. Avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, il détourna la tête.

« excuse moi ce n'était pas contrôlé. Pardonne moi. »

_Mais qu'est ce que je viens de faire moi, j'ai tout gâché !!!_

Kakashi ne pouvait plus regarder le chevalier en face, il avait trop honte. Le verseau le regardait stupéfait, et tout lui sauta tout à coup dessus et l'embrassa. Le baiser était doux, et les deux égarés ne semblèrent pas motivés pour y mettre fin. La langue de Camus sembla chercher celle du ninja, qui ne se fit pas prier, et le baiser se fit plus fougueux, plus sensuel.

Les deux futurs amants s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle et Camus glissa quelques mots à l'oreille du beau gris.

« Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi !

ça tombe bien, je crois que moi aussi ! »

Le verseau sourit, et commença à embrasser son amant dans le cou, tout en tentant de déboutonner la veste de Kakashi et découvrant ses muscles si bien sculptés. Camus ne pu s'empêcher de parcourir le torse de son amant d'un doigt coquin, ce qui plus au beau gris qui le fit ressentir d'un gémissement. Ne voulant pas que le chevalier soit le seul à se rincer l'oeil, le ninja décida de prendre les choses en mains. Il se releva et allongea Camus, par terre il retira d'abord son haut, dévoilant son torse finement musclé, qu'il regarda avec envie, puis son bas. Le corps du verseau était froid, mais en même temps si sensuel que Kakashi ne pu s'empêcher de le caresser de ses mains.

Le sol de la caverne était dur mais cela ne sembla pas gêner les deux amoureux. Au contraire, cela les excitait encore plus. Camus qui n'aimait pas être maîtrisé, reprit le dessus, ce qui arrangeait le ninja qui ne savait pas ce qu'il oserait ou non avec ce gentil verseau.

Le chevalier s'amusait avec les deux mamelons de Kakashi qui gémissait de plaisir. Puis il descendit, et découvrit la barrière de tissu qui le séparait de la virilité du beau gris, qui se distinguait grâce à la bosse qui se formait. Lorsque la main du verseau vint à l'attraper, le ninja rougit subitement, ce dont rit le chevalier qui l'embrassa langoureusement avant d'entreprendre d'enlever le caleçon de kakashi, cruelle clôture.

Les deux amants étaient alors tout les deux complètement nus et rougissaient en se regardant.

Camus qui était en train de caresser le membre tendu de Kakashi, lui écarta soudainement les jambes.

« C'est bon tu es prêt ? »

Kakashi hocha la tête et Camus entra en lui. Le ninja sentit une douleur encore inconnue, due à la présence nouvelle. Le chevalier attendit que son amant s'habitue à cette présence et lui fasse un signe pour qu'il continue. Le verseau commença un mouvement de vas et vient qui plongea le ninja dans un plaisir intense et tout les deux atteignirent le septième ciel ensemble.

Camus retomba sur Kakashi et tout deux s'endormirent enlacés.

Le lendemain matin, Kakashi s'éveilla avant son amoureux. Il était surpris de se retrouver ainsi, nu, dans les bras de Camus et se rappela la merveilleuse nuit qu'ils avaient passé. Le soleil entrait dans la caverne par l'entrée et les éclairait. Il n'osait pas bouger de peur de réveiller le bel endormit. Celui-ci s'éveilla de lui-même et regarda le ninja avec douceur.

« Bonjour

Bonjour »

Les deux amants s'embrassèrent et décidèrent de rentrer au village.

Ludidimaru n'était plus vraiment une enfoirée puisqu'elle leur avait permis de se rencontrer et de commencer une belle histoire d'amour.

_**oOo**_

* * *

**_j'espère que sa vous a plus, merci de m'avoir lue_**


End file.
